Calma antes de la tormenta
by Nathy-Marisson
Summary: Solo un momento después del ataque que recreció Joan por parte de Michael Rowan, Sherlock se siente culpable.


_Basado en el capítulo 20 de la sexta temporada de Elementary._

* * *

**Calma antes de la tormenta.**

La desgraciada e inesperada visita de Michael Rowan a la casa de Joan y Sherlock fue una experiencia horrible para ambos.

Joan Watson esta aun en la camilla del hospital, mirando el techo, le exigió a Sherlock que no se disculpara con ella, no es su culpa, toda esta mierda es culpa de Michael Rowan y, ella agradece que no haya ido tras Sherlock.

Sabe que Michael la buscó a ella específicamente, y que estaba dispuesto a añadir su nombre a la lista de las trece mujeres que ha había asesinado. Pero por esa idea, y la herida que ella le había hecho, ahora tendrían permiso ilimitado para perseguirlo por todo el puto país.

Sherlock aún está en la habitación, la mira, y se muerde el labio inferior. Quiere disculparse pero Watson ya lo ha amenazado con romperle una costilla si lo hace, se siente culpable por no poder atrapar a Michael, porque la atacó en casa, por dejar su rostro enrojecido por los golpes, por haber cumplido uno de sus más grandes miedos.

Verla a ella herida por un caso que él no pudo resolver.

Apretó sus puños hasta que enrojecieron por la presión, miró al suelo hasta que escuchó nuevamente la voz de Watson.

—Sherlock, mírame —exigió, como solo ella puede. El obedeció, en estas circunstancias no puede negarle nada. —. Ven aquí.

—Sé que no quieres escucharlo, pero asumo que lo notas en mi mirada —sonrió de lado, acercándose a la camilla y paseando sus ojos por las heridas y hematomas, las vendas, las sabanas del hospital, esquivando la mirada penetrante de su compañera de vida.

—Sherlock —murmuró, cálida, como pocas veces le escuchaba, cuando el necesitaba apoyo emocional, uno que solamente Joan Watson puede proporcionarle.

El detective tomó su mano con cuidado, acaricio con sus dedos su piel, notando los rasguños de la lucha. Joan apretó su mano, en apoyo y por fin Sherlock le correspondió la mirada, preocupado, asustado…

—Casi te pierdo.

Y ese fugas pensamiento que se concretó en un susurró le provocó un escalofrió enorme en la espalda y todo el cuerpo. Jamás permitiría tal cosa, si era necesario corrompería su propio ser con tal de asegurar el bien estar de Joan Watson.

Ella notó eso, notó la desesperación en los ojos claros de Sherlock Holmes.

Tomó la orilla del abrigo grueso del asesor de la policía, y lo tiró hacia ella, obligando al hombre a colocar ambos brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo, el jalón tomo por completo desprevenido a Sherlock que poco o nada pudo hacer para evitar casi caer sobre ella. A centímetros de su rostro, podía notar más de cerca las heridas, pero la atrayente mirada de Joan atrajo toda su atención y quedó perdido en lo oscuro de sus ojos.

—¿Watson?

Lo siguiente que él pudo sentir fueron los labios húmedos de Joan Watson moviéndose contra los suyos. Con fuerza, rítmicos, deseosos y seguros, la sensación inundó su cuerpo a una velocidad impresionante, Sherlock no quiso apartarse.

Al cabo de unos segundos, fue Joan quien le apartó despacio, su mirada permaneció inmutable al contrario de Sherlock quien sentía como sus rodillas estaban a punto de ceder.

—Vamos a atrapar a ese maldito —susurra ella contra sus labios —Y todo volverá a estar bien.

Sherlock asintió, dejo caer su rostro en la curva del cuello de la mujer, pone sus manos en los brazos de ella casi abrazándola pero sin hacer mucha presión, lo último que quiere es hacerle daño y en su estado actual, cada roce puede ser doloroso.

—Te prometo que voy a atraparlo.

—No dudo que lo harás.

La mano libre de Joan se queda en el cuello de Sherlock, acaricia con cuidado la zona y apega su mejilla a la cabeza del otro. Permanecen de esa manera largos minutos, y por ese tiempo solo pueden agradecer a todos los cielos y el mismo infierno que ambos sigan con vida.

* * *

Aun no me pongo al día con la serie por que si lo hago no me quedará nada de mis niños QwQ

Espero les guste! ahora que por fin escribi un beso.


End file.
